If I Was Down
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: "I left Katherine with a passed out Goldilocks. I don't have time for this." Klaus gets a surprise of a lifetime in New Orleans. Klaroline AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I wrote this story on my phone for day 5 of klaroline AU week and just felt like it could have potential for a full know how often I would update, but I think it will not be longer then 10chapters.

No beta all mistakes are my own. This chapter was written on my phone, keep that in me know what you think and if I should do this story or not :)

* * *

After a long day of listing to the fractions complain, about how the wolf's stole from the witches, or the vampires feeding in certain areas. All Klaus wanted was a drink he could enjoy be himself, but no instead Elijah decided it was the perfect time to have a discussion inside a crowded bar.

"I applaud you for not killing anyone this time."

"No. You're thankful that I controlled myself and did not kill Hayley. Tell you lover there won't be a next she speaks out of turn, demanding I do something I don't not want to."

"Klaus, that's preposterous. She made some valid points."

"For her own benefit, and no one else's. Truly I don't know what you see. Especially after her fake pregnancy. I already spared her once." Drinking from his whiskey. The whole pregnancy thing had been a scheme of the Witch and Hayley had been an unsuspicious volunteer. According to her, she was Only trying to find a way to find her family. Klaus could somewhat at the time understand,That Family was important you did anything for them. So he spared her life.

"We both know she was fooled into that situation," Elijah replied.

"If you believe that. " Rolling his eye at his brother. When they all of sudden heard commotion coming from the front door.

"Bloody hell mate, I told you I'm look for the Mikealsons." A voice from across the bar Camille sent the person a glear.

"And I told you, I don't give out customer information."

"Lisent her lovely and all, most likely on vervain. But you're not the best liar." As the stranger turned to staring right back at Klaus, grinning as he made his way over to them.

"The Mikaelsons I take it."

"And you are?" elijah asked unimpressed not looking away from his glass of bourbon.

"The names Lorenzo, but call me Enzo. But that's not important Kathrine.." Before he could finish his sentences he was lifted by his neck.

"That's never a good name to start with Mate." Klaus told him stressing the mate part.

"Really Niklaus," Elijah said from his seat, " This bar is packed with human."

"Oh, elijah please. They seen worser."

"This is exactly what I mean you always sabotaging yourself."

"Has Hayley been having you read those self help books again,"

Elijah just rolled his eyes."Sometimes I wonder if Kol hasn't taken over your body." As he fixed his suit.

"I'll go deal with katherina."

"Actually, I think I'm here for him." Enzo said as best as he could, causing Klaus to rise an eyebrow.

"You must have us confused Katherine tend to run and hide from me." losing his grip to then point at Elijah."Where him she tend to bat her eyelashes and fool. It's very Jr high."

"Katherine has fooled you too."

"More like you have help her brother,dont forget."

"Why because I did not want you to kill her. When we had other options."

"Okay I get that you blocks have twisted family drama, but I left Kathrine out there with a passed out goldilocks."

At the mention of goldilocks Klaus hand stiffen as he slowly realized Enzo neck.

"Well Mate take me to them." Was all he said as he ignored the Elijahs protest in the background.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," katherine said from her spot sitting on top of the cards hood legs crossed and all.

"Katherine," Klaus called out to her as he walked closer. He could see she was set to bolt if he got any closer to her. She was and is still afraid of him a good thing in his book.

"Now don't you run off like a mouse Kathrine, you were the one looking for me." He teased her as she jumped off the the car's hood.

"How's the she wolf. Had you pup already? " Katherine bited back at his comment.

"No pup, Thank the Gods. Can you imagine me as a father.I probably better than you as a Mother." Walking towards her "Now elijah has found a liking to her. " smirking as he leaned on the back wall of the bar.

Katherine flipped her hair ignoring the shocking news, Elijah hadn't reached out to her in the last months and now she knew why.

"Good for him. Hope he doesn't catch any flees." walking towards the back seat.

"So I get you two have some creep ancient history, but we are he for a reason." Enzo reminded them as he popped down onto the car's hood. "So who should tell him.I personally think you, since you know he already wasn't to kill you and all."

Katherine rolled her eyes at Enzo she should have left him behind back at their first stop.

"One of you better start speaking before I rip both of your spine" Enzo raised his arms up in defense "She did say you like to throw threats around."

Klaus was slowly losing his patients with both the brunette vampires. "Katherine." He warned

"You have to give me your word that you will listen to the whole story."

"I'm not Elijah."

"No, your not. " Elijah said as he finally found them in the back alley parking lot.

"But I will make sure he listens. "

"Yes, because he does what you tell him," katherine said bitterly.

"I don't have time for your lover spat, speak Katherine and i'll try not to kill you."Klaus gave her one last warning.

"Before you left, as you know I killed Jeremy Gilbert."

"Don't worry still around and kicking. " Enzo cut in as Klaus sent him a death glare.

"As I was say I killed Jeremy and you all know Elena went a little crazy."Katherine explained.

" I don't have time for Elena Gilbert's problem. She stopped being useful when she died."

"Will you just listen," Katherine yelled frustrated. As Klaus flashed over to her something kathrine anticipated and moved farther away. Towards the trunk of the car.

"So we fought and she tried to shove the cure down my throat but" Klaus turned to look away from her when he hear a light sound coming from the back seat of the to see a sleeping Caroline in the back seat passed out.

"Caroline got in the way and end up taking the cure." katherine whispered as Klaus flashed over to her and lifter her by her neck.

"You did this to her."

"I had no idea she was there or would get in the way." katherine struggled to say.

"Let her go Niklaus. "

"Stay out of this Elijah."

"Niklaus."

" I actually listen to your older brother, she still has more to is at fault but she did save goldilocks life ." Enzo said from his spot not looking up from his phone .

"Silas is still after her. " Katherine yelled.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, keep up mate, Silas still out he's your pal stefan doppelganger"

"The Ripper." Pulling his hand away from her neck but still had a grip on her throat.

"He want to take the cure. Become humans and get rid of the other side and be reunited with his one true love."

"He's a romantic."Elijah spoke up.

"If you call it that," Katherine huffed. " The only problem is the cure is inside Caroline, and as you guest Silas would do anything for it. Even threat dear Elena,so you know as usual Caroline over here. Follows Damon plan and gives herself up without any second thought. truly you think they're a cult or something."Katherine said but at the same time she could notice Klaus getting annoyed so she hurry up with her story, "That's where we come in. I was spying on them, when I saw Caroline giver herself up and Enzo here helped distracted them out of nowhere." klaus looked over at the newcomer with suspicion.

"Blondie and I are close," enzo spoke up.

"Anywho I took her before he could drain her. We ran even with her protest we had to compel her to sleep until we told her to wake."

"Then wake her." Klaus demanded as he looked over to his brother.

"Make sure the make it to the compound" were has last words before he dashed off into the night.

* * *

Caroline felt herself slip from her sleep and slowly be pulled back to reality. As the haze left her mind, Caroline slowly open her eyes as the light hit her. Squinting Caroline had no idea where she was. confused she ran a hand through her hair, trying to remember how she end up in this strange location.

"Kathrine, " she said out frustrated read to jump out of bed as she stumble. Falling Back on the her behind her balance had been off,ever since she was turned human.

"Easy there sweetheart" said a british voice she thought she would never hear lately it had. Been part of her torment.

"Love me alone."She yelled, Silas like to visit her at night. Especially now that he could not find her. He like to play with her mind, just like Damon had back when she was human but Silas did it in a more twisted way. he always showed up as the person in front of her now.

" I'm already sick in the I knew where they took me I would tell you." Caroline cried out in frustration.

" I can't live like this," she repeated rocking back and forth.

"Caroline," Klaus called out as he walked over towards the bed. Causing Caroline to push herself further away.

"I know times running out." she said out loud as she rocked herself back and forth.

"It's me sweetheart, it's klaus."

"It's always you."

"Caroline it's really me. Look at me." Gripping her arm,as she shut her eyes.

" it's me Klaus , you're safe. You are safe with me." He repeated as she open her eyes at the felling of his finger tips on her arms.

"Klaus,"she whispered as he nods his head at her pulling her close as she let out sigh of relief beget the the tears poured out of her.

"I'm awake."she repeated out loud to herself.

"You're awake. And safe" he reminded her,as he pulled her close to his chest.

"I'm safe."Caroline repeated into his chest, gripping to his short for life.

"Your safe."He whispered into her hair, "I promise. Will fix this."

* * *

What do you guys think? I'm actually going to post this one on fan fiction.i feel like it would make a good story, especially since I like fic's based on Caroline taking the cure. Let me know.


	2. Don't Let me In the Dark

Hey guy! Here is the second chapter for this story that was inspired by the Drabble that I did for the Klaroline AU week. Hope you guys like it, as some of you know it's all being writing on my phone computer is still down That's why my other stories have not been updated. I forgot to post one of my Drabbles that I might also post on fanfiction, it's kind of a historical pic not sure if you guys like to read it.I am still planing for this to be a short story.

No beat, but would love one.

* * *

They stayed together on the bed for a long time, but Klaus could tell by her heartbeat that she was awake. It been so long since he had her close, since the day of her graduation were they disappeared together. Caroline had given herself to him as a goodbye. Now she was here with him and it was not at all the same as the day they became one in the woods. Now she had an actual heartbeat and a timeline attached to her life.

"Why?" He asked out loud.

At his question Caroline pulled away from his arm.

"Why did I save Kathrine?" She looked over at him as he nodes.

"I did what I do best, Protect Elena. I had no clue she was going to shove the cure down her throat just saw her struggling. We all told her to leave Kathrine alone. It was not worth risking her life too." Pulling further away from him, "So when I saw Elena in danger I just reacted pushed her away, Elena had not seen I was there. In her range she pushed the cure in my mouth by mistake." Letting out a sigh and "That's why I'm her human with a crazy psychopath wanting to drain my blood. Silas will do anything for it Klaus." Gripping his hair.

"Caroline," Calling out to her as he reached for.

"No!" Pushing his hand away and getting up.

"You have to take me back. Silas will hurt everyone." Pacing back and forth.

"He will kill everyone I care about," She yelled. "Anyone who gets in his way." Starting to panic and go directly to the window.

"I can't have more blood on my hands," Trying to open the window.

"Stop, sweetheart." Klaus flashed over to her as she tried to push out of his grip.

"Hill kill you too." Letting out a sob," He likes to show me the many ways he will kill everyone.."

Klaus pulled her close, "Let him try."

"I have to go."

"No," He roared griping her face. "Let me help, I'll keep you safe."

"You can't keep me safe from him. Even if you could, you have a family to think of."

Klaus let go of her dropping his hands at his side, "I take it Tyler told you."

"More like Kathrine," She informed him.

"Well, you should know it was all a lie. There is no baby. "Looking out the window.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't, "Turning to her as Caroline's decided to stay quite.

"I have to go Klaus. I can't risk everyone's life."

"But you can risk yourself."

"You think I want to do this. If there was another way, I would fight."

"There is!" He yelled at her.

"There's not. Bonnie tried."

"Not hard enough." Caroline crossed her arms.

"Well the way they see it, I'm human it's a gift. " She yelled trying to make him and herself believe that being human again was a gift for her.

Klaus roles his eye at the comment, "I have many recourses, will find a way to fix this." Looking her over Caroline let out a sigh.

"Even if I wanted to stay and have you help. He's driving me crazy. He comes to me in my sleep, tortures me."

"We can't fix this." Caroline pointed at herself, "Bonnie tried, but found no answered."

"Its New Orleans Caroline, One of my trusted witches will come up with something to block him out of your sleep."

"But."

"No buts,"

"Klaus it's not that easy, I have to think about my mother."

"Kathrine took care of that."

"What?" Caroline screamed.

"Don't worry she is okay, she's on a nice vacation in Europe. I have my hybrids watching over her"

"Thank you." She told him, "But what about my friend "

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves for once in your life be selfish."

Caroline let out a breath no fight left in her," Fine I will stay, but you have to promise not to kill Kathrine or Enzo."

"I promise not hurt them"

"Klaus."

"It's the best I can…"

"Klaus, they risked to save my life"

"Sweetheart, you know better than to ask me that. Luckily for Kathrine she is useful, as long as she stays out of my way. She should be fine for now, after we finish with Silas I'll let her have head start."

Caroline just shocked her head and looked away from him and out the window, still not sure if she was making the right choice.

* * *

Review


	3. Confession

Hey, I know it's been forever here's an update. I have been on a roll with updating my stories, so this one was next. Please leave a review it's what motivates me to update my story.

Disclaimer: No beta

* * *

Caroline slowly made her way down the stairs trying to find her way around this new house pulling the sleeves of her sweater as she walked.

"Caroline,"The sounds of her name taking her by surprise.

"Elijah." Calling out to him as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you finally properly" He informed her as he extended a hand, Caroline hesitated as she reaches out "True, You can call me Caroline," she told him, Caroline did not know what it was, but she had a feeling Elijah did not trust her. Before their conversation could continue, a knock on the door came alerting them to a guest.

"Katherina," Elijah addressed the arriving guest as they came through the door.

Kathrine gave him a once over as she pushed a bag of groceries in his arms,"We brought food " Smiling over at Caroline as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Don't worry I brought back up," Enzo said as he walked throw showing her box of cereal.

"Oh, thank God " Caroline smile as she hugged him but quickly pulled away she was still mad at them for kidnapping her.

"I'll inform Niklaus that we have guest."

"No need brother," he came down for the staircase smiling down at smiled back at him as she made her way into the kitchen, hoping Kathrine had not started making a mess.

* * *

"Well Pancakes it is " Kathrine Siad as she started cracking egg's

"Kathrine I'm fine with Cereal," Caroline told her as she took a seat on the counter, "Plus If I wanted I could cook for myself."

"Please, it gives me something to do. " The brunet replied ignoring the others in the room.

"It's more like we don't want Caroline to get sick again from your cooking," Enzo remarked.

"Do I even want to know? " Kalus asked from his spot at the table.

"Katharina, can't cook" Elijah spoke for the first time since he joined them in the kitchen.

"It's Katherine, and for your information, I can cook now" She sneered as she whisked the ingredients together. "But you wouldn't know you cut all our communication, because of the doppelganger" she bitterly told him.

"Can we not do this "Caroline said she hated when Kathrine went on some rant regarding Elena.

"To be honest love she is the reason were in this position," Enzo said from his place next to her.

"You two are getting on my last nerve " Klaus spoke up from his stand, causing everyone to stay quite not sure what he would do next but before he could speak Elijah Spoke up, "How does it feel Miss Forbes" as he folded his paper, "To be human again?"

And at that moment Caroline knew Elijah did not trust her or understand her.

"How do you think she feels, brother, " Klaus asked itching to throw something at his brother.

"I only ask Niklaus because, for some, her becoming human would be a gift. weren't her friends from Mystic Falls looking for the cure so they could become human." he replied," I mean I bet Caroline would feel different about the situation were in not for Silas chasing her," looking over to the blond.

"It's a gift," Caroline replied looking down at her hand.

"A gift you never wanted " Klaus replied, Caroline was ready to contradict him, but Enzo spoke up.

"You can stop lie goldilocks," placing a hand on hers "No one here is judging you." he told her sincerely as he shot Elijah a death glare.

"You can speak the truth Caroline, of what you want. There's no Bonnie, Elena or Stefan to tell you that this is the greats gift ever."

Covering her face, as she took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "You right, I hated it " she admitted " I never wanted the cure, Human me was shallow, useless and stupid. None of my friends genuinely liked me; I know Bonnie only called me a friend because of Elena. Matt never could love me. My Mom would rather work all day then spend time with me." holding back the tears, "People didn't start liking me until you killed me, Katherine until I turned. I became strong and independent, and I never wanted the cure. But I can't sit around her and cry when in reality I was given a gift to be alive again" Wiping away the tear that fell. "So no I'm not happy being human, but it's what I am, and for now I'm alive until Silas finds me and drains me dry." Standing Up, so I'm going to enjoy this trip you brought me on and nothing about my current situation. She told them. "I'm going to go change " as she walked away with her head hell high.

"I'm not letting her die " Klaus spoke up as Elijah gave him a nod of his head,

"I will ask around if they know anything."

"Only to people, we trust brother " Elijah nodded as he bid farewell.

"You two will keep her safe, " he warned Enzo and Kathrine.

"We kept her alive so far I don't think..." Kathrine sentences shortened as Klaus lifted her up by the neck."The only reason I haven't Killed you and allowed you in my home is Caroline, but don't think I won't end you at any moment." letting her, "Tell Caroline I'll meet her for lunch. " as he walked away from them.

"Lively chap," Enzo said as he ate the cereal Caroline had left being,

"Shut up," Katherine said throwing her spatula at Enzo.


End file.
